Sandayuu Lightness
by Kim Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto
Summary: Sequel dari FanFiction SasuHina CANON 'Uchiha Prince' milik saya. Di dedikasikan kepada seluruh fans SasuHina dan Hinata centric. Alra ga bait bikin summarry.. Silahkan baca langsung aja. Ini juga CANON. Membahas tentang masa depan dan modernisasi Jepang setelah era benua Hi dan era Dinasti Meiji


**Sandayuu Lightness**

**.**

**© Naruto Corporation x-over © Rurouni Kenshin Corporation**

**.**

**.**

_**Sequel of 'Uchiha Prince' fanfic. Dedicated to All shipper of SasuHina.**_

_**.**_

**WARN! **

**Hoho.. Alra is here! Gimana ya? ini pertama kalinya Alra bikin sequel. Habis banyak yang cinta ama fic ini. Terutama SasuHina shipper. Awalnya sih aku males bikin sekuel. Buat apa coba? Kisahnya kan udah ada? Sebenernya udah ada yang minta sequel sih sebelumnya, tapi Alra acuh gegara masih males nanggepin yang begituan. Tapi setelah ditinggal lama ini fic doang yang review, fave dan follow-nya terus bertambah meskipun kisahnya sudah END. Dan bahkan ada yang sampai PM minta bikin sequelnya. Ya udah deh... Alra kasih fic ini hadiah buat kalian semua. Soalnya Alra cinta SasuHina dan cinta kalian juga. Hehehe... *Sok Beudddddddz...* so? Nikmatilah... maaf kalau nanti jelek ya? ini **_**My First sequel lho...~**_

**Salam cinta yaqut,**

**Alra dan FiFi (Udah ganti pen-name lagi, abis aku udah bosen sama pen-name yang lama sih...~ **** sayang kalau sama Kak FiFi aku ga pernah bosen.. *Ketawa mencurigakan* Eittzzz..! Jangan kira yang enggak-enggak ya? yang pasti dia bukan pacarku! Pacarku kan Cuma Naru-chibiyaaaaaaa... lagian aku nggak pernah pacaran, dan nggak akan pernah mau! Kecuali sama Naru lho~ HOHOHOHO... ada yang mau nebak Kak FiFi itu siapa? *Readers: Masa bodo'!*)**

.

**Maaf mungkin ini jelek dan pendek sangad! Namanya aja sequel percobaan! Alra sudah berusaha lho~ jujur Alra gak pinter bikin sequel langsung selesai. Alra gak pandai bikin cerpen. Tapi cerpan (Cerita panjang). Makanya Alra kebanyakan bikin FF-nya berchapter-chapter. Hehe..**

**Cekidot aja lah!**

.

"_Kimi..," Hikari menepuk bahu Kimi. Gadis itu menekan kedua bibirnya saling katup dalam getar. Kedua mata bengkaknya perlahan terbuka. kedua tangannya yang terkatup terjatuh di pangkuan. Perlahan.. tetes demi tetes jatuh ke kulit yang tengadah lemah. Kimono yang dikenakannya tercuci bara kerinduannya yang mendalam. Hikari duduk bersimpuh di sisi sahabat karibnya itu. Ia meraih pelipisnya yang berdenyut pusing. Membawanya dalam dekapan yang hangat. Ada jantung yang berdegup kencang di sana. "Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Aku akan menyanggamu di sini. Aku di sisimu."_

"_Meskipun mereka tidak lagi?" suara Kimi bergetar. Serasa hendak rubuh. "Aku ingin mati, Hikari-kun.. A-aku ingin menyusul mereka.."_

_Hikari menutup bibirnya. "Tidak.. jangan seperti itu." Meskipun ia berusaha menenangkan, sungguh jujur bila hatinya sendiri terasa goyang. Ia pun ikut terasa lemah begitu menatap tujuh jajar nisan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Atas nama Suigetsu-Sasame Rasenku, Juugo-Karin Uzumakhi, Sasuke-Hinata Uchiha, dan Nino Rasenku. Mereka kini lenyap.. berkalang dalam tanah. "Masih ada Nishiro yang harus kau jaga. Dan aku.. masih harus menjaga kalian berdua. Setidaknya.. bertahanlah untuk kami berdua. Untukku." Pinta Hikari. _

_Kimi tak kuasa lagi.. "Aku mohon... –hiks- bantu aku melihat lagi masa lalu.. aku mohon Hikari! Aku mohon tunjukkan aku lagi masa lalu! Aku tidak akan menentang mereka dan meninggalkan mereka.. kumohon! Kumohon bantu aku membangkitkan mereka kembali! Aku mohon!-hiks,,- hiks..hiks..."_

_**Grep!**_

"_Aku mohon bawa aku pergi dari dunia ini.. seorang penggun Jujin Henge kan? Buatkan aku mereka lagi.. buatkan mereka untuk menemaniku lagi.. aku bersumpah tidak akan menentang mereka lagi.. kumohon...~" Wajah Kimi melesak dalam dada bidang Hikari. Ia remas hakama hitam laki-laki berambut ia meminta Hikari menjadi sandarannya, kini. Tidak dengan yang lain.. tidak.. dengan yang lain. _

_Hikari meraih puncak kepala Kimi, dan perlahan ia dekap bahu-bahu letih gadis itu. "Tidak bisa.." ia menghela nafas, memejamkan mata karena terlalu lelah. "Aku tidak bisa... –maksudku..- kehangatan Jujin Henge.. tidak akan sama seperti mereka. Kau akan merasakan hal yang lebih sakit dari saat ini. Gomenne.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa.." ia berusaha tegar.. tapi tidak! Tidak bisa!_

"_Tapi Nino benar... tidak seharusnya aku-"_

"_Lupakan masalah itu. Melangkahlah ke depan.. Paman dan Bibi pasti mengerti keadaanmu. Aku juga.."_

"_Tapi..-"_

_**CKLEK! DUAAARRRRRRR!**_

'_Kenshin...'_

_Yang telah mati di lapangan eksekusi dengan senjata api yang melayangkan nyawanya._

_Hikari memejamkan matanya. Ia tahan tubuhnya agar tak tumbang ketika Kimi membutuhkan sandarannya. _

_Tidak.. para polisi itu sungguh keterlaluan. Mereka akan mengeksekusi semuanya. Ninja.. Samurai.. apapun yang mereka anggap menjadi penghalang bagi kemajuan negara Jepang. Tak peduli kapan.. masa benua Hi telah terbombardir nuklir oleh Amerika Serikat dan Era Dinasti Meiji teratakan oleh tanah demi modernisasi yang revolusional. Penemuan-penemuan baru.. bangsa barat yang hendak ditendang jauh.. mereka menentang adanya ninja dan Samurai yang berupaya mendamaikan semuanya dengan jutsu-jutsu mereka yang dianggap larang. Presepsi mereka mengatakan lain.. mereka pikir para Ninja dan Samurai itu adalah golongan tua yang patut dimusnahkan demi hal baru yang ada. Mereka bilang untuk mengejar modenisasi Jepang yang tak pernah dilihat oleh sejarah.. CUIH! Dasar tidak tahu diri! Nenek moyang mereka dahulu juga para Ninja dan Samurai! Dasar kotor!_

_Daratan benua Hi dibombardir, kediaman rata oleh tanah. Nisan, buku jutsu dan prasasti-prasasti klan dihancurkan, katana dan samurai dilebur menjadi lelehan besi untuk didaur ulang menjadi peluru. Shuriken, pisau bedah para iryo-nin dan ... dihancurkan dalam satu wadah.. dibuat patung-patung besi para bangsawan berkuasa atas segalanya karena harta. Ninja yang tersisa dibantai dengan senjata api, dan yang masih menyayangkan kematiannya—mereka rela menjadi budak demi melanjutkan keturunan dengan tuannya yang terbiasa mempermainkan._

_Kimi benci modernesisasi yang memenggal takdirnya. Kebahagiannya. Semua miliknya.. milik semua yang berhak hidup dari masa lalu. Mungkin dulu mereka mampu bersembunyi. Menyembunyikan identitas namun_

_Semuanya berbeda.. _

_Semua karena kebodohannya.. kecerobohannya yang benar-benar berada dalam taraf naif. NAIF! NAIF!_

_Kimi benar-benar menyesali semuanya.._

_Kesalahannya dahulu.._

_Ia membayangkan bagaimana kebahagiaan yang mungkin saja ia rasakan jika saja dulu ia percaya penglihatan masa depan dari mata Nino, lalu ia juga mempercayai kata-kata Himoura Boutousai mengenai Era mereka yang tak akan lama lagi jika mereka tak segera mematenkan semua budaya, peraturan dan hak milik di mata dunia. Kini era modernisasi telah dimulai.._

_Semua karena dirinya.. hanya karena dirinya.. hanya karena kisah cinta bodoh yang membelenggunya. Dan semua karena kekeraskepalaannya akan kenyataan. Ia telah buta pada waktu itu.. ya dia telah buta.._

_Kaoru adalah anak tunggal jendral Taikiyo. Jendral tertinggi Jepang yang berdiri pada dinasti Meiji. Gadis itu menjadi bunga kristal Taikiyo. Ia akui ia jatuh cinta dengan Santoryuu legenda pemegang pedang sisi terbalik milik Boutousai hebat itu. Meski kenyataannya Kenshin terlebih dahulu berteman dengan Kimi dan tinggal di Suikigakure karena dia juga setengah Ninja. Ayahnya Samurai ibunya seorang Ninja. Tapi semuanya terlambat.. ia mengacuhkan semua teguran. Lalu mengacau pada pesta pernikahan Kenshin dan Kaoru pada saat yang tidak tepat. Bangsa barat memonopoli dengan kapal-kapal layarnya yang begitu besar dengan meriam api. Kekeraskepalaannya akan kekutan Jutsu membuat bangsa barat tahu ada penduduk Jepang yang pantas mereka peralat menjadi tentara perang tanpa training yang membutuhkan biaya besar. Mereka cukup diberi makan. Istirahat untuk mendapat cakra cukup besar lalu dilatih sepuasnya dengan berbagai kekuatan yang mereka rencanakan untuk dihimpun dan ditundukkan demi menjadi senjata terbaik penguasa dunia. _

_Akhirnya.. Ninja-Ninja diculik ketika tidur dan disuntikkan serum senyawa kimia yang dapat melemahkan syaraf. Mereka dikurung dan diangkut ke Spanyol dan Jerman untuk dilatih. Saat itu para Samurai ingin menyelamatkan saudaranya dan salah satu dari mereka yang ketahuan bisa menggunakan jutsu membuat mereka ikut tersaring masalah. Mereka diperlakukan lebih buruk karena memberontak lalu banyak yang dibunuh karena justru keberadaan pemberontakan mereka dinilai sebagai ancaman. Semuanya di bantai... semuanya tak ada yang bisa dipercaya, dan berakhir di lapangan eksekusi oleh para algojo berdarah dingin. Sasuke dan Hinata dipenggal. Suigetsu dikristalkan lalu dihancurkan. Juugo dibakar dalam suhu 200 derajat Reamur. Leleh tanpa meninggalkan organ apapun. Nino dikremasi hidup-hidup karena menolak dijadikan budak seorang bangsawan Tionghoa dan mengatakan yang mereka nilai tidak-tidak mengenai masa depan yang dikatakannya bahwa Jerman akan HANCUR tak lama lagi pada periode NAZI, pemimpinnya akan bunuh diri, Jepang akan hancur lebur dan Amerika Serikat akan mendulang kemenangan dibawah pemikir berkepala setengah botak dengan teori materi perhitungannya yang luar biasa. Taikiyo tak terima akan ramalan masa depan itu lantas membakarnya dalam tungku api menyala. Saat itu.._

_Tersisa Hikari yang menyeret Kimi dan Nishiro menjauh dari rumah sakit SuiKiNishi yang tak lagi menjadi tempat seorang berobat tapi tampungan mayat-mayat eksekusi tanpa kepala. _

_Kini mereka menyamar.. menjadi budak belian. Memiliki tubuh yang hidup dan masih bersedia menampung makanan dan melakukan sesuatu dalam hidup. Namun jiwa mereka kosong tanpa rasa. Mereka kehilangan tujuan dan pegangan hidup. Kimi putus asa.. Nishiro mulai sakit-sakitan karena demam tinggi, Kimi akan menjual dirinya sebagai Geisha mulai nanti malam dan Hikari akan menjadi kuli bangunan demi mengobatkan Nishiro. Mereka putuskan untuk sembunyikan Jutsu. Atau apapun yang membuat mereka aman dari kapak eksekusi algojo di ibu kota._

"_Harusnya aku percaya Nino.. Nino aku harusnya percaya dia! Hikari harusnya aku percaya dia! Seharusnya seperti itu!"_

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKHHHHHHHH!**

Lantai kediamana Uchiha retak. Aura SusanoO menghilang seketika. Mata Mangekyou Sharinggan Kimi terpejam.. mengalirkan darah merah dari sudutnya yang terasa perih. Tubuhnya ambruk di tanah..

"NEE-SAN!" teriak Nino gugup. Hikari langsung melebarkan perisai Jujuinka-nya demi menangkap tubuh mungil Hikari sementara Nishiro melemaskan byakugannya dan segera membantu bibi Sasame dan Chimara untuk mengobati ibunya yang kewalahan menghentikan kekeras kepalaan gadis itu. Sasuke ambruk dan bersandar pada Juugo. Karin sigap menolong dengan pertolongan pertama. Suigetsu menurunkan bendungan air Suiryuudan-nya yang langsung menggendang menjadi seperti lautan di seluruh daratan SuiKiNishi.

Demi Kami-Sama.. kekuatan Kimi dewasa ini telah melampui ayahnya dan mencapai tingkat dewa seperti Madara pada masa lalu. Apa yang bisa diperbuat ke 9 orang itu ketika Kimi telah mengamuk dan ingin tetap mengacaukan pernikahan Kenshin dengan Kaoru Kamiya di ibu kota Jepang. Gadis itu hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Terasuki iblis dan roh jahat yang membuatnya meporak-porandakan sepertiga desa Suikigakure. Ayahnya bahkan kewalahan menandingi SusanoO hitamnya yang disertai 4 roh penjaga dengan Shinigami pada dua sisi hadap muka tubuh SusanoO-nya. Tapi penglihatan masa depan dari fikiran Nino mampu menghentikan segala amarahnya yang meletup.

"Hikari-niichan.." lirih Nishiro dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia harap kakak karibnya yang telah lama menyukai kakak tertuanya itu bisa membantu suatu hal. Tapi Hikari hanya diam.. dan segera mengangkat Kimi dalam gendongannya dan membawanya cepat menuju ke daratan tanpa air. Ia berencana menyalurkan beberapa efek jurus Jujuinkanya ke kulit Kimi demi menyembuhkan sel-selnya yang rusak. Agar Kimi bisa pulih lebih cepat seperti yang sering ayahnya lakukan untuk Paman Sasuke-nya

"Bertahanlah.. Kimi. Bertahanlah untuk kami. Untukku.. kumohon. Kali ini saja aku benar-benar memohon padamu. Bertahanlah.." suara Hikari terdengar goyang. Rambut oranyenya mengayun. Ia menggigit nadi leher Kimi dan menyalurkan chakranya lebih cepat melalui sana selain kedua telapak tangannya yang telah berusaha menyalurkan segel Jujuinka ke dalam kulit bersimbah darah Kimi.

Tapi detak nadi Kimi semakin melemah..

Hikari merasa putus asa.. Air matanya meleleh seperti Hinata yang telah ambruk tak kuasa memeluk Sasuke yang mulai menutup matanya perlahan.

Tak ada yang memungkiri kedahsyatan pertempuran antara Ayah dan Anak beberapa jam lalu. Tidak ada... sepertiga populasi kehidupan Suikigakure lenyap dengan bulu-bulu gagak berterbangan di udara. Aroma anyir darah menyebar dimana pun jejak pertempuran keduanya berpijak.

Tubuh Juugo dan Hikari telah menyusut selama proses penyaluran Jujuika kepada tubuh-tubuh terluka parah yang ingin mereka selamatkan. Karin menggelengkan kepala dengan mengelus kepala Chimara dan Nino yang mulai meraung-raung dalam tangis.

Dada Kimi kian mengempis.. terus.. serupa dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya tak akan lagi menghirup udara. Tubuh keduanya melemah dan mulai terasa beku bersamaan.

Sasame memeluk Nishiro yang ambruk pingsan dan Suigetsu mengepalkan tangan.

"ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN? APA KALIAN SUDAH MENYERAH MENYELAMATKAN MEREKA BERDUA, HAH?! SASUKE DAN KIMI BELUM MATI! AKU YAKIN! AKAN KUBUKTIKAN HAL ITU!"

_Tes..._

_Tes..._

_Tes..._

Suigetsu melelehkan air matanya.. lalu berlanjut tubuhnya mulai meleleh menjadi air dengan segel tangan terakhir.. "Suiryouudan Gyoukoumei No JUSTU!"

PAKKKKKHH!

Segel terakhir tangan telah meleleh sempurna.

BYUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Suigetsu menghambur masuk melahap tubuh-tubuh Uchiha itu kedalam naga airnya. Ia merapal jutsu dengan wujud airnya. Dalam satu sentakan ia sudah memasuki tubuh-tubuh Uchiha itu melalui lubang peristaltiknya. Ia masuk.. memblokade setiap jalur darah yang mengalir karena pendarahan serius. Menyuplainya denganberlebih dan juga sel-sel tubuh murni dan kuat semampu yang ia bisa. Tubuhnya berkeringat... mengucur darah dari mulutnya karena ia memaksakan diri. Memaksa diri untuk menutup setiap luka yang ada pada dua orang uchiha yang sudah seperti saudara dan anaknya sendiri. Mata merahnya benar-benar kehabisan air mata sampai ketika ia merapal jutsu terakhir dengan segel permanen.

_Aku harus bisa..._

_Tidak.._

_Aku tidak boleh kehilangan kalian berdua.._

_Tidak Hinata yang harus kehilanganmu, Sasuke.._

_Tidak Nishiro yang kehilanganmu, Sasuke.._

_Tidak keponakanku yang harus kehilanganmu, Kimi.._

_Tidak kami semua, dua Uchiha payah.. _

_Tidak kami semua!_

_Ah... bangunlah sialan!_

_Hei bangun kalian berdua!_

_Dasar payah! Bodoh! HEI BANGUN!_

_BANGUN KALIAN TUKANG TIDUR!_

_HEI!_

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!_

_YA! BANGUNLAH KALIAN BERDUA ATAU KUCINCANG LALU KUTENDANGI DAGING MAYAT KALIAN BERDUA!_

_BANGUN KALIAN BERDUA BODOOOOOOOOOH!_

"_**SUIRYUU KAI CHOUNOJI NO JUTSU!"**_

**DBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKHHH!**

Sasuke dan Kimi tersedak dalam kuasanya. Jantung yang terluka dan kini kembali seperti semula terkejut dari kematiannya yang singkat. Kedua pasang mata sharinggan itu terbuka lebar..

'_Hinata..'_

'_Hikari..'_

Hati mereka berseru bersamaan. Orang pertama yang mereka ingat. Yang terpatri dalam ingatan mereka berdua. Hanya mereka.. dan orang yang merindukan mereka berdua..

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan..

"S..Sasuke-kun.."

Hikari bangkit dari tersimpuh..

"Kimi?"

**Brukkkhhh!**

Suigetsu ambruk setelah itu.

"S-SUIGETSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

**-=*** Alra dan FiFi ***=-**

"HAHAHA! Jangan bodoh! Asal kalian berdua tahu saja ya? aku sebenarnya tidak sudi menyelamatkan kalian berdua! Apalagi mengorbankan nyawaku demi kalian! YIEK! YACK! YANG BENAR SAJA! Hanya saja aku kasihan Hinata-chan kawii-ku na? -ADAAAAAAAAWWWW!" Teriakan Suigetsu mengundang tawa seluruh member Taka dan anak-anak mereka yang terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekpresi wajah cemburu Sasame saat mendengar Suaminya menyebut Hinata 'Kawaii'. Padahal dirinya saja tidak pernah dibegitukan! Enak saja minta dipijitin setelah dibalut lukanya! Ngomongin istri orang di depan istri sendiri apalagi memujinya..- Sasame tidak perhitungan sama sekali saat menggebuk punggung memar Suigetsu.

"..."

"HEI KAU INI APA-APAAN SIH! SAKIT TAHU!" protes Suigetsu dengan bibir manyun bebek. Wajah imutnya menoleh dengan ekpresi bersungut-sungut. Tapi tatapan melasnya itu tidak berbuah apapun. Sasame justru menjambak rambut birunya dan memukuli kepala malang itu dengan penuh emosi.

Ditempatnya Juugo, Hikari dan Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Nishiro, Nino dan adiknya –Chimara juga tertawa hingga terpingkal-pingkal di atas tempat rebahannya yang terbuat dari susunan bambu.

Hinata pun tertawa kecil. Ia usap lembut pucuk kepala Suami dan putri sulungnya yang tertidur lelap dengan menggunakan pangkuannya sebagai bantal. Kepala keduanya terperban. Ia berniat mengecup kening keduanya bergantian dan berencana tetap terjaga hingga keduanya benar-benar terbuai mimpi.

"Oyasumi, Aijo-chan." Bisik Hinata tepat di telinga Kimi. Ia kecup kening gadis cantik nan maskulin itu penuh sayang. Ia beai surai kebiruannya yang berlentuk tanpa daya. Senyumnya hadir..

Lalu berikutnya, rona merahnya mulai menyebar ketika pandangannya mulai beralih. Ia tersenyum lebih lembut sembari membelai surai-surai kaku Sasuke yang agak basah. "Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun.." ronai merahnya semakin kentara. Bibir melengkungnya mengecap kening yang datar dan berperban dengan sedikit rembesan darah. Hinata melakukannya perlahan dan penuh hati-hati. Tak ingin melukai tubuh letih yang mulai merapuh seiring usianya bertambah.

Kening itu megernyit. Bergerak ketika Hinata melepaskan kecupannya yang bermakna dalam. Mata yang perlahan terbuka menatap mata lain yang memendarkan kegelisahan.

"Apa?"

Mata Sasuke terpejam. Kelopaknya menghalau tetes-tetes air mata istrinya yang tak lagi terbendung. Jatuh di pelupuknya. Mengalir di pipinya, dagunya.. lalu bermuara pada mata hitamnya yang terasa perih dan buram.

"A-aku.. t.. takut. S-sasuke-kun m-masih bisa bangun...-hiks-.. a...aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih.. –hiks-...hiks..hiks...A-arigatou..Arigatou...hontou ni-,"

Sasuke tertulikan dari suara tawa-tawa yang lain. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika meraih pipi lembut istrinya yang basah. Mengusapnya perlahan dengan jemari gemetar karena masih terores banyak luka sayatan. "Gomenne... sempat membuatmu khawatir.., ne?"

"Ie... t-tidak apa-apa..," Hinata menggeleng kecil. Ia tertunduk..menyatukan sepasang bibirnya dengan bibir dingin suaminya sebab kerinduan yang tertunda. Kelembutan terasa di sana meski terasa luka. Mereka tak lagi tenang. Mereka tengah merasakan masa-masa yang sulit. Tidak lagi sepertidulu.. waktu telah berubah..

Kimi memalingkan wajah. Berpura-pura tak tahu mengenai suatu hal. Yang ia ketahui. Haha.. setidaknya ia tidak senakal dulu.. mungkin kali ini ia harus memberi kedua orang tuanya beberapa privasi di saat mereka membutuhkannya. Masa depan yang Nino tunjukkan padanya, sungguh membuatnya terguncang. Ia tak bisa bayangkan bila ayah dan ibunya terkubur di bawah tanah dengan nisan yang berlambangkan Uchiha dan dengan ukiran kematian yang sama. Tidak.. ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu lagi!

Hanya saja dibalik itu..

Onyx tajamnya yang memiliki pandangan lembut, melirik.. ke arah sesosok laki-laki yang memiliki tawa bebas di sana.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PAMAN SUI JANGAN BERCANDA! ITU SANGAT KONYOL! HAHAHAHAAH..." Hikari tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga matanya berair. Suigetsu kembali memancungkan hidungnya yang sempat gecol karena pukulan super Sasame yang lagi-lagi cemburu atas keceplosan lidah Suigetsu saat memuji Karin dengan berlebihan saat mengingat kisah cinta mereka duluuuuuuuu sekali.

_Hikari... maafkan aku.., aku selalu mengacuhkanmu..—dulu._

_Aku hanya memikirkan kekuatanku, targetku, dan semua yang ingin kucapai._

_Tapi itu membuatmu menunggu, semakin lama._

_Aku kira sudah cukup, sekarang._

_Aku tidak akan lagi membuatmu menunggu, esok._

_Jika aku sembuh nanti.._

_Tunggulah..._

_Aku janji.._

_Aku ingin menjalani kehidupan baru denganmu,_

_..cukup_

_Seperti Tou-san dan Kaa-san.._

_Aku janji.._

_Tidak akan membuat kita menderita seperti masa depan itu,_

_Tidak.._

_Bersabarlah.._

_Tunggu aku.._

**Owari!**

**Ajegileeeeeeeh...~ sory ya? maaf beudz kalau jelek. Alra sadar ini masih banyak kekurangan. Jujur Alra nggak bakat bikin short-fic langsung Owari! Alra udah usaha.. mohon maaf soal Typo (s), Akhir-akhir ini mata Alra kian buram kayak gejala mines mata. Jari Alra juga agak sakit karena **_**suatu alasan.**_** Siset gitu keterangan kecilnya.. maaf ga Alra cek ulang. Semoga tetep senang sama fic kriuk-kriuk yang satu ini. **

**Sign,**

**Alra dan FiFi**

**See ya?**


End file.
